1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved light bulb connector for a decorative light set. In particular, this invention pertains to a connector having first and second clamping members fixedly attached to each other. Each clamping member comprises a substantially, semi-circular body having an opening therein. The openings of the opposed first and second clamping members are linearly aligned with respect to each other.
2. Prior Art
In prior art decorative light systems, a frame member may be used to construct a sign of any desired configuration. The light bulbs are tied to the frame member, as shown in FIG. 1. When the light bulbs are lit, the decorative configuration of the frame member can be seen. In such prior art systems, attachment of the light bulbs to the frame member has been found to be unsecure. Furthermore, in using such systems, it has been found to be difficult and time consuming to tie and untie each individual light bulb to the frame member.